


livewire

by hercury



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Not RPF, i will. not tag as lewis and duncan it is not them!! it is their characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hercury/pseuds/hercury
Summary: i am once again posting my ship art on here cus its more filtered dont mind me
Relationships: Xephna, Xephos/Lalna
Kudos: 16





	livewire

****

no thoughts only them ok thank u goodnight i love u


End file.
